


Coveted Treasure

by TriadicUniverse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mind Control, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriadicUniverse/pseuds/TriadicUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spinneret Mindfang steals a treasure from her kismesis and attempts to enjoy her in front of him; she does not expect that the Orphaner's feelings for this woman are more than what would be appropriate for a slave.<br/>Set after the Dolorosa's slavery, but before her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coveted Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cunningAesthete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunningAesthete/gifts).



There was no better way to spend the last moments of the night than with a bottle of champagne and a pretty slave. This was something that most highbloods knew, and the Marquise Mindfang more than others. She had spent many a night with more slaves than she could care to remember. This one here, however, may have been the prettiest yet; elegant, curved horns, a face like sculpted porcelain and a blood color that was so rarely seen above ground. 

What made her even prettier, perhaps, was the fact that Mindfang had found her in the bedchambers of her dear kismesis. Her original intent was to meet the Orphaner for a drink or two, which would naturally be followed by biting kisses and a competition to see who could make the other scream the loudest. Instead, she came across this jewel, alone while the captain of the ship went about his business.

Soon enough, the Orphaner would surely come for his prize. That was the plan, of course. Once he managed to chase the Marquise down, he would be furious to the point that foreplay would be unnecessary. Furthermore, the few nights with her new toy gave Mindfang a chance to sculpt the slave to her own preferences.

The jadeblood’s face was impassive as she sat, perched in her mistress’s lap. Her chin was tilted upward, held by one painted claw. Mindfang was glad simply to watch her for now, taking in the perfect lines of her nose and cheekbones, the faint glow of her skin. It had been hard to take control at first. The poor slave was stubborn, but not enough to withstand the pressures of an expert psychic. She could not last forever, and before too long Mindfang’s desires were so intermingled with her own that it was impossible to separate the two. The slave knew only her mistress’s attention, and so she craved it, wanting nothing more than to please and be rewarded. She would be a delightful toy for sweeps to come, and Mindfang simply could not wait to demonstrate such to her kismesis.

She wouldn’t have to wait much longer. For all his flaws, Dualscar was a talented hunter, and she had left a trail that an amateur could follow. It wouldn’t be long, but she could entertain herself until he showed his face. 

It would be a shame not to, with such a pretty thing in her lap. The Marquise trailed her hands down the slave’s sides, tracing the curves of her waist. There was no   
sign of resistance—not outwardly, at least. In the back of the jadeblood’s psyche, Mindfang sensed guilt and shame. Behind everything else, a deep, dark sorrow remained as a backdrop to all emotion. It had been this way since Mindfang had first peered into her thoughts, and no amount of manipulation seemed to change that. 

It hardly mattered, however; she soothed the slave’s more pressing fears with an idle word, and carried on with her game. It was grub’s play to introduce lust to the slave’s mind. The jadeblood’s breath caught in her throat, and she leaned forward and seized her mistress’s lips in a kiss that toyed with the edges of frantic. A happy sound escaped Mindfang’s lips; she cupped the slave’s head in her hands and reciprocated with a more controlled sense of passion. Warm hands slipped between cloth and bare skin. Mindfang gasped, breaking the kiss and holding her fingers to her lips.

“Why, darling, how forward!” she said, feigning surprise and embarrassment. The jadeblood did not respond, except to squeeze her mistress’s thigh and lean in for another kiss. Endlessly pleased, Mindfang gave her what she thought she wanted.

Shouts up on deck heralded the Orphaner’s arrival. There was a sound like thunder, and the thoughts of one of her men were suddenly silenced. That was a good sign, even if it did not actually take much to convince Dualscar to start murdering her crew. It surely wasn’t anyone important, anyhow. Heavy footsteps could be heard on the stairs; he was not trying to mask his approach.

The door was thrown open with a crash; one of the hinges creaked and dropped to the floor. Anger was written into every fiber of Dualscar’s body. His shoulders were squared, his jaw set, and his hand clenched with a force that could bend iron. It never was difficult to upset him, but tonight he was exceptionally worked up.

In contrast, Mindfang smiled, the image of innocence if not for her sharp teeth and gleaming eyes. She felt the woman in her lap shudder.

Dualscar crossed her chambers with long strides, his fists clenched at his sides and fins flushed with rage. Mindfang licked her lips, and was thrilled to see his face twist in disgust. As he came near, he drew his hand back. He threw his body into the strike, and it would have surely smarted something awful if Mindfang hadn’t jerked back, taking the slave with her.

The Orphaner’s hand clapped across the jadeblood’s cheek with a resounding smack. Green blossomed across a pretty cheek. So enthralled was the Marquise with the bruise forming on a perfect cheekbone and the slave’s expression of pain, she did not see the horror that crossed her blackmate’s face. When she turned back to Dualscar, fangs bared in a delighted grin, the old seatroll’s fury had burned to new heights—but something was wrong.

Perhaps it was the natural sturdiness of a seadweller. Perhaps it was centuries hardened to psychic manipulation by Gl’bgolyb’s whispers. Perhaps it was only by virtue of his characteristic thick-headedness. For whatever reason, the Orphaner’s mind was impenetrable, impervious to both her influence and her unique abilities of perception. She could not decipher his emotions through any otherworldly means; however, she had known him through the ages, and his face and eyes, a practiced mask to all others, were an open book to her. She could read him with ease, and most of the time she delighted in this talent. 

Now, what she saw only vexed her. His fins were fluttering, and there was a softness in his eyes that had always been reserved for her on long summer nights when wine had flown freely and caliginous passions had waxed flushed. The Marquise had wanted a rendezvous with her kismesis, and here he was acting like a well-fed grub. Even more infuriating, he was distracted.

“For fuck’s sake,” Mindfang snapped. “If I wanted a lover, I’d toss you back in the ocean and lock myself in with the pretty slave. Let’s review; she mindlessly fawns over me like a lovesick wiggler, while you pretend that you’re a big troll that knows when not to vacillate on his kismesis. Act like you hate me, Dualscar, or I might just have to collar you, as well.”

For the first time that day, the Orphaner’s one remaining eye settled fully on his kismesis. For the first time in ages, his expression was unreadable. Hate burned in his gaze, but his face was twisted into something that Mindfang hardly recognized. The room felt strangely cold, and grew colder still as Dualscar spoke.

“Oh, darling,” he said. “I could never stop hating you.”

She laughed bitterly, pushing away her moment of uneasiness. Her fangs bared, she dragged her kismesis close until mere inches separated their lips. “Show me,” she demanded.

With the spilled blood of a broken slave, he did.


End file.
